


Up And Coming

by Archangelsanonymous (Pattypixie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Elevator Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/pseuds/Archangelsanonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a kink. Gabriel is more than happy to oblige</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up And Coming

               Gabriel’s fingers twitched at his sides as he glanced over at Sam, who was next to him looking the exact image of calm. How the man could do that was beyond him, considering the second the elevator doors closed, Sam would be on him, nails clawing at his back and hands tangled in his hair. It was absolute torture waiting for the metal doors to slide together, especially since he had been told specifically not to push the “close” button. He casually rubbed his hand over his back pocket, making sure that he did in fact remember to bring what they needed. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he felt the small bottle underneath the black fabric.

It was only a week ago that Gabriel had discovered this particular kink of Sam’s. They were just going to the second floor of Macy’s when Sam crowded him in the corner of the metal box once the doors shut and kissed him until he was a whimpering mess. When the doors opened, Sam pulled away and walked out as if nothing happened, leaving Gabriel stunned and much tighter pants. After several days of scouting out the best location, they had found a tall office building that was used during the week by several different accounting firms and ad agencies, but was mostly deserted and open to the public on weekends. They dressed in suits, hoping to deter any questions from the security guard by looking like they were just coming in to do some weekend work. Luckily, the guard was too distracted by his lunch to even acknowledge their existence, but Gabriel couldn’t bring himself to say that the suits were a bad idea, considering how damn good Sam looked in one.

Gabriel’s breath caught as the doors finally started to slide closed. Sam had pushed the button of the highest floor they could go, 65, and from their scouting, it didn’t seem like they would be interrupted. When the last sliver of the lobby disappeared, Sam rounded on Gabriel, grabbing the sides of his face and pulling him into a demanding kiss. Gabriel moaned into it, letting himself get lost in Sam’s desperation and his own. He felt the elevator start to drag them upward and his heart jumped to his throat.

“Fuck, Sam…” Gabriel breathed as Sam’s hands skirted down his sides, eventually landing on his ass.

“That’s the idea,” Sam grinned into Gabriel’s neck and lifted him up, setting him on the safety bar and sandwiching Gabriel’s body between the mirrored wall and his own. He could feel Gabriel’s hard length pressing against his thigh and moaned, biting down on his lover’s shoulder.

Gabriel snuck a glance upwards, seeing that they were already passing floor 15. “Gonna have to rush you, kiddo,” he gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as Sam abused his skin.

Sam grunted in response and made quick work of undoing Gabriel’s fly. He grabbed the small bottle of lube out of Gabriel’s pocket then pulled the waistband of the pants down over Gabriel’s ass, pushing his legs up against his chest and revealing bare skin. For convenience and time, neither had opted for underwear and, as Gabriel was reminded with Sam’s finger pressing into him, he had prepared himself beforehand. Gabriel threw his head back against the wall and moaned, gripping Sam’s shoulders and digging his nails into the suit jacket.

“More,” Gabriel demanded, pushing down as Sam added a second finger.

After a few moments of scissoring Gabriel open again, Sam looked up at the floor count. 32. They were already halfway there, so he couldn’t waste any more time. He pulled his fingers out, eliciting a whine from Gabriel, and coated them in lube. After rubbing it around a little, he pressed back into Gabriel with three fingers, fucking him open as quickly as he could. Gabriel was reduced to gasps and moans against Sam’s lips as fingers pumped in and out of him, brushing his prostate with every thrust.

“Ready?” Sam asked, breathlessly after a few moments and Gabriel nodded. He pulled his hand back and fumbled with his fly a bit, the lube on his hands slipping on the polyester. Once he got them open, he pushed them down, letting the fabric pool at his feet. Sam poured the remaining lube out onto his hand and slicked up his cock with it, moaning as he pumped a few times.

“Will you fuck me already?” Gabriel huffed, slapping Sam lightly on the shoulder.

“For someone who was nervous about this, you’re extremely impatient,” Sam grinned as he lined himself up, then slowly thrust up into Gabriel’s slick heat. Gabriel gasped and his head fell forward, blond hair curtaining his face.

Sam looked up. 43. He seated Gabriel on his cock as fast as he could; a difficult task with how fucking tight Gabriel always was. The second Gabriel nodded, Sam started to fuck up into him, causing a litany of his name interspersed with curses to fall from Gabriel’s lips. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, not when Gabriel’s voice echoed off the walls of the small elevator and urged him on.

“Fuck, Sam, I—“ Gabriel, in a moment of coherence, pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, moved his hand between them, and covered his cock with it as he jerked himself to completion. The cloth caught the thick, ropey cum, saving both his and Sam’s shirts from being completely ruined.

Sam fucked up into Gabriel a few more times, then came as Gabriel’s walls, still riding out his own orgasm, clenched around him. He took a moment to catch his breath, then looked up at the floor counter. 59. With a hiss, he slipped out of Gabriel, attempting to catch his breath as he cleaned himself up with the handkerchief. Gabriel hopped down from the safety bar, wincing as he hit the floor, then pulled up his pants.

When the doors opened to floor 65, they looked semi-presentable, even though no one was there to greet them. Sam hit the button for the ground floor, and turned to Gabriel, grinning as the doors closed again.

“Another round on the way down?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> GET IT? "UP AND COMING" BECAUSE THEY'RE FUCKING IN AN ELEVATOR.  
> Not gonna lie, I wrote this in like a half hour specifically so I could use that pun and I have no regrets.  
> (Psst. If you know the song it's from, you go Glen Coco.)
> 
> Hit me up!  
> Twitter: @pattypixie  
> Tumblr: @archangelsanonymous


End file.
